


Uchiha's awakening

by Sororita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amaterasu battle avatar, F/M, Naruto's transformation technique is solid and OP, Sakura Is A Bitch, Sasuke deals with gender dysphoria, Susanoo ultimate attack, change in Mangekyou abilities, gender bending, summoning seals, trans!Sasuke, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sororita/pseuds/Sororita
Summary: Sasuke's defeat at the battle of the bridge causes him to think a bit more deeply about allies and how shared strength is better than individual strength. Due to this, he decides to trade techniques with Naruto, his Grand fireball technique for a technique Naruto swears is his most powerful technique...The sexy technique!?! Using it, via Sharingan copying, awakens something inside Sasuke, and he, or rather she, begins to work through her mental baggage and grows into a great kunoichi.





	1. Chapter 1

Triggers: Gender Dysphoria, transphobia

I don’t own Naruto, and am just writing for fun.

00000

Chapter 1: trading techniques

00000

       It was the day after Team 7 had returned from the fiasco that was the Wave Mission, they had been given a week off after the debrief that morning, once outside of the Hokage Tower Sasuke, after turning Sakura’s offer of a date down and her sulking off, held naruto up, “Dobe, I need to talk to you, it involves training.” 

       The magic word caught Naruto's attention. A week without training was like hell for him, especially since the only reason he survived his last fight was because he had a demon in his gut and the enemy had a soft heart. "I was going to go get ramen, c'mon and we can chat at Ichiraku's."

       Sighing, "I suppose we can run by there first Naruto, let's talk on the way." naruto set a fairly brisk pace and Sasuke followed, "I want to share Jutsu, if you let me copy your strongest Jutsu, I'll teach you the Grand Fireball Technique, which is the potentially strongest one I know. I-I am struggling with the fact that you had to save me, I swore on that night that I would never survive only by the kindness of enemies again, and that's just what happened in Wave. What I've been doing up until now hasn't gotten me strong enough fast enough, so I'm trying something new, you avenged me, or at least would have had I died. To someone like me, that means a lot.”

       “I think that's the most I have ever heard you say at one time, ever. And Hell yeah! I’ll teach you the move I used to take down Hokage-Jiji, Dattebayo!”

       “You took down the Hokage? Bullshit.”

       “No, really, Sasuke, the night after the final exam, some stuff I’m not allowed to talk about happened and I knocked out the Hokage in the process of getting access to the shadow clone technique. Jiji said that it was way too powerful and should be sealed, but I wouldn’t let him, claimed it was a clan technique. So I can share it, but only I have the right to teach it to others and nobody can force me to teach it to somebody else.”

       The duo arrived at the famous ramen stand and each ordered a bowl, well naruto ordered 3, and then made their way to the Uchiha clan compound at the edge of the village. Working their way through the, nearly, abandoned area they came upon a small lake with a pier that jutted out towards the center. 

       “Alright, Naruto, since I want to be able to practice in peace after we share techniques, I’ll teach you the grand fireball technique first. For that we need to use the pond, it’s where every Uchiha learned to do it. That way I don’t have to worry about you burning my house down. You need to take a deep breath in and gather chakra into your lungs, while holding your breath, then perform the hand-seals snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger, then expel the air from your lungs as powerfully as possible, you’ll spit out a fireball whose size is directly influenced by how much chakra you gathered, if you continue feeding chakra into your breath you can create a flamethrower effect instead of a fireball.”

       Naruto had been clinging to every word Sasuke said. He desperately wanted to learn more techniques, and he was determined to show that he wasn’t the dobe that Sasuke thought him to be. With a single-minded focus that he rarely employed Naruto memorized the instructions. He asked, “How much chakra should I put into it?”

       Sasuke thought for a moment, “Hmm, normally I’d say ‘as much as you safely can’ but given your, frankly ridiculous, stamina I’d say put about as much in one as you use for 7 replacement techniques, that should be a good amount to start with and you can ramp it up if you need to. Now, I’ll go through the hand-seals a few times and I want you to copy me exactly, so that I know you have it down well enough that you won’t injure yourself or, more importantly, me.” Naruto growled at the slight, but studiously copied Sasuke’s movements as well as he could as Sasuke went through them slowly.

       Alright, Naruto, you aren’t copying exactly, but I think you’re close enough to try safely, remember not to overload it, I know that was a major problem for you in the academy.

       Naruto had his resolve face on as he turned to the lake from the end of the pier. He shouted “Grand Fireball Technique!” sucked in as much air as he could and went through the proper hand-seals, slowly. Once he formed the tiger seal, he dropped his hands down and slightly behind himself to avoid burning them and blew out all the air and chakra he had held in his lungs. The fireball that flew out from his mouth was pitiful, only about the size of a balloon.

       Seeing the disappointed look on Naruto's face, and wanting to get to his own training as swiftly as he could, Sasuke commented, “That’s actually a lot better than I expected, Naruto, I thought you’d flub it for a while before being able to even get enough of a flame to light a candle. Maybe there’s some hope for you, yet. You’ve got everything you need to master the technique, now, you just need to practice, but you might want to look elsewhere for more elemental techniques, it’s pretty obvious that you aren’t fire natured.”

       “Fire natured?”

       “Seriously? The five basic elements, fire, wind, lightning, earth, water. Everyone has an inclination to at least one of the elements. Some families are inclined to have two or more, as an Uchiha I have a fire secondary affinity. My primary affinity is lightning, and is much stronger than my fire nature.”

       Naruto crowed, “That’s so cool! I bet I have water or something that weakens fire and that’s why I did so terribly. How do you test for it?”

       Sasuke replied, “There's a few different ways, learn a technique that is roughly the same level for each of the elements and figure out which one is the easiest, that's the most time intensive, you could get some chakra paper that will tell you, but that one is really expensive, or you could find out what your mother’s chakra nature was, as chakra nature is determined by mitochondrial DNA.”

       “Mito-what?”

       “After this just go see if the hokage can tell you what your mother’s chakra nature was. Now, can I copy that move?”

       “Yeah, Sure Sasuke! Ok, the only seal for it is the ram.” Naruto waited for Sasuke to activate his Sharingan and copy his pose, then both shouted “Sexy technique!” 

       In their places stood a buxom blonde and a lithe ebon-haired beauty, both without a stitch on them. Sasuke was frozen for but a second before he canceled his usage of the technique, “NA-RU-TO! That’s such a worthless technique. Why would you even use that against the Hokage in the first place, I’m sure it wouldn’t affect such a dignified man as he, plus it’s not like you’re using it against some kissless virgin, the man has to have known a woman before, he has kids and grandkids.”

       Naruto, who had yet to drop his technique, scratched the back of her head, “Eh heh heh, well all the most powerful nin seem to be perverts, and I was screwed if I didn’t do anything…anyway, it totally did work, I think it’s because he’s been a widower for more than a decade.”

       “Gah, just, just go Naruto, after our week break you and I are going to train and train harder than you have ever done in your life. If you have to rely on techniques like that to beat opponents you won’t last long against people that are actually hostile.”

       Naruto pouted, then dropped the technique and walked towards his apartment on the other side of town, his happy mood from learning a technique destroyed by Sasuke’s ripping into him about his sole creation.

  


Meanwhile back at sasuke’s apartment…

       He looked around to make sure nobody was spying on him and made a ram seal and was enveloped by a cloud of chakra smoke, only for it to disperse and leave her standing there, this time fully clothed. She wanted to check something that she had noticed when she used the technique. Normally the transformation technique was a misnomer, the technique was a genjutsu and was about as solid as a normal clone. But when she reached a hand up and prodded one of the pair of things she didn’t have without the technique she blushed, they felt real enough. Somehow the idiot, probably by sheer dumb luck and not understanding how the transformation technique worked, had invented a true transformation. ‘I’ll need to see how long the technique can last, and maybe walk around town tomorrow to see if it is as foolproof as I think it is, I can’t tell any more output other than the single pulse from initiating the transformation, maybe it lasts until cancelled?’ she shrugged, plenty of time to figure that out later, she needed a bath before…, ‘Yeah, I can just get one in the morning, no reason to dispel the technique just to reapply it and have it fail in the middle of the night. It’d be a waste of chakra. She made her way to her room and got ready for bed.

  


00000

So, sasuke got the technique, next chapter he discovers a little something about himself that he never knew


	2. shopping and a close encounter

Chapter 2: shopping and a close encounter

00000

 

       The next morning Sasuke woke up after the best sleep in her life, ‘wait, I’m still a girl?’ she looked down and saw that she, indeed, was still female and that the technique had held through the night. ‘Well, I can drop it now, and take care of business, or…’ curiosity got the better of her and she ended up not canceling the technique.

       Blushing after her morning routine Sasuke thought ‘Hmm, it’d be pretty suspicious if I went out in my normal clothes, I need to find something girly so people don’t question me... yeah, so people don’t see through the technique.’  she struggled but eventually found something in her closet that was androgynous enough to work. She was wearing a simple tunic in a dark blue with black pants that were almost a second skin, athletic wrapping went around her chest to hold her girls in place. ‘If I do this again, I’ll need a bra.’ she looked over to the mirror in her room and smiled. She felt better than she had in a long time, but refused to attribute it to the technique, ‘It’s probably just because I slept really well last night and that's because I have been away from home for so long.’

       She had decided to take her time and wandered about the village, both enjoying the anonymity that the technique afforded her, and in amazement at how nobody saw through her disguise. ‘This is insane, if I’d tried the same thing with a normal transformation technique I’d be up to my eyeballs in ANBU by now. I’ll have to talk Naruto into selling it, or at least the transformation variant that makes up the base of it. He could make a lot of money if it was put into the technique archive.’

       She was in an area she rarely frequented, the shopping district, and was shopping a bit for her new form, because ‘if I ever need to use it again it’ll be good to have something to wear.’ she was getting more and more used to the anonymity and had enjoyed the day out. Deciding on dinner at a yakiniku place she quickly arrived there and was shown a booth. She slipped into the seat facing the door, after all, paranoid habits run strong.

       This was when her first real test happened, as team 10 entered the restaurant. She saw them enter as she was waiting for her food to arrive, and unfortunately saw that Ino had noticed that she recognized them. ‘Shit, she’s such a busybody that she’s almost sure to come over here, hopefully she won’t figure anything out.’

       Just like Sasuke had predicted as soon as they had ordered their lunch Ino got up and made her way to her booth “Hi! I noticed you recognized us when we came in, but I have no idea who you are, can you refresh my memory?”

       ‘Shit, need to think of something quick,’ “Uh, I’m Kazaguruma Mika. We were in the same class in the academy, but our sensei gave us an impossible final test because he didn’t want any students.”

       She gave a thoughtful look, “Huh, I don’t remember you, but there was an inordinate amount of girls in our class thanks to Sasuke-kun being in it.”

       Sasuke rolled her eyes internally ‘yeah and wasn’t that a bunch of bullshit’ but said’ “there were way too many girls in that class that had no business being ninja.”

       Ino laughed, “Yeah, I bet at least half of them only wanted to get a piece of the Uchiha fortune.”

       Sasuke couldn’t help but snort, “There is no Uchiha fortune, yeah, the clan was wealthy before its destruction, but funerals, cleaning up the aftermath, and general maintenance is expensive. I’d be surprised if there’s much left by the time I’m of marrying age.”

       Ino raised an eyebrow, “So, you were trying to marry him until you found that out?”

       “What? No! It’s just... I looked into it because of all the gossip I heard. Though none of the idiots I told believed me, probably thought I was lying to get them to quit their pursuit.”

       It was then that Sasuke seemed to be saved by the waitress coming by with her meal. She thanked her then said to Ino, “It was nice talking to you, but I want to start I’ve only got so much time before I need to be home.”

       “I’ll see you around, Mika, have a good lunch.” Ino walked back to her group and started berating Shikamaru for sleeping at the table. Her Sensei, the Hokage’s son, Sasuke thought, asked her a couple questions and shot a look at Sasuke before resuming looking at the menu.

       ‘That look did not bode well. Better finish fast and hope I can get somewhere to change back quickly.’ she sped up her eating, mainly being more efficient with the grill and eating it at a medium rare instead of the medium well she liked best. Finishing quickly she left enough on the table to cover her bill and left with her bags in tow. 

       She was swift in heading home and was very paranoid about being followed, stretching her awareness to its limits, without Sharingan activation because that would give her away, and was mildly surprised to make it home without being stopped by team 10’s jounin teacher. ‘Heh, probably Choji’s fault delaying everyone trying to find out if they were really an All-you-can-eat place.’ she brought out her purchases and stowed them in a closet quickly before dropping the sexy technique thinking that the Jounin might have tracked her home.

       Sasuke suddenly felt off, almost like his body proportions were wrong. He shuddered ‘Did that technique do something to me? Releasing it should have just put me back into my true form. I-I’ll need to find naruto tomorrow and ask him about it. Maybe it’s just a side effect or something and will fade soon.’ Sasuke ran himself a bath, hoping it might help with the gross feeling he now had. He noticed his reflection in the mirror and shuddered a little, the image there didn’t seem right anymore for some reason. He washed off and got in the tub as fast as he could, but it didn’t really help how he felt. Sighing, ‘well, I’ve already got this feeling, and if it is caused by releasing the sexy technique then reapplying it won’t do anything but maybe make me feel better, because I’m not going to be able to sleep like this and I need to be well rested if I’m going to deal with Naruto without throttling him tomorrow.’ he raised his hands out of the water and held the ram seal before a poof and he was a she again. “Ahhhh,” she relaxed into the bath. She really hoped that the feeling she had as a guy was just a side effect and would wear off. A rebellious thought hit her, ‘but I’ve always not liked looking into mirrors.’ she chose to ignore it, for now, and just enjoyed the bath.

       She got out some time later and decided that Ino’s teacher wasn’t going to track her down, at least not that day, and went into her closet to grab her newly acquired nightgown and laid down for another, hopefully, restful night’s sleep.


	3. hard truths and supportive teammates

       The next morning Sasuke had to make a choice, either she could undo the transformation and seek Naruto's help as Sasuke or she could remain Mika. She decided that as bad as she felt without the technique altering her features she didn't want anyone to associate "Mika" with Sasuke. So, she moved the mirror in her room around so she wouldn't be able to see into it, dressed in her normal outfit, and released the transformation with a shudder. He made sure he had everything he needed and made his way to Naruto's apartment.

       Fortunately, he avoided running into anybody he knew and got to the apartment door in good time. He knocked on the door and waited….and waited….and waited some more. Getting frustrated Sasuke picked the lock and let himself in.

       Crinkling his nose at the messiness of Naruto's apartment, he started looking around. It was actually a pretty big one, he'd only been by once before and hadn't left the entryway to actually see. But he noticed that it had a small kitchen with a bar separating the living room from it, to the left from there was a short hall that had three doors on it. 'Huh, didn't think he'd be able to afford a two-bedroom apartment, I didn't even spring for one after I moved out of the compound.'

       He crept around checked the single door to the left side of the hall and found a fairly nice bathroom, then checked the other two rooms. The one closest to the living room was mostly empty but looked like Naruto used it for indoor training. It was the last room he checked that he hit paydirt. Sasuke was planning on scaring the shit out of Naruto for making him wait, but once he got a look at the blonde idiot he decided not to.

       Naruto was passed out on top of his bed, top off but pants still on and covered in ash. Most of the skin on Naruto's upper body was covered with a pink skin that was obviously freshly grown, and having known naruto for as long as he had Sasuke knew that the idiot had probably burned himself quite a lot before quitting. Possibly only making it home by having been carried one of the various Jonin that live in the building.

       He sighed, anger forgotten, 'Dobe, what did I tell you, that technique is dangerous. You're just extremely lucky that you heal so quickly.'

       He decided to wake the blonde up in a somewhat more peaceful way than previously planned. Backing out of the room and closing the door quietly he shuffled back into the kitchen and looked around, instant ramen, a half-eaten box of cereal, and seasonings were in the upper cabinets, more instant ramen and some cookware to make ramen were in the lower ones and in the fridge was some cold Ichiraku's ramen and a carton of milk that looked like it was long expired.

       'I know we just got back from a long-term mission, but did he not do any grocery shopping yesterday or the day before? Guess I'll have to go get some stuff to make breakfast.' Sasuke found Naruto's keys next to the door and left the apartment to run to the grocery store that was just a short walk away. Picking up most of the basic necessities for a proper breakfast he noted the cost, just to make sure Naruto paid him back and made his way back to the apartment.

       He quietly entered again, noting that the blonde was still not up, and set about making bacon, he used the grease from the bacon to cook the eggs, then cleaned the pan and set about making pancakes. His efforts were rewarded in short order and he had a good breakfast set up for himself and Naruto. He went back to Naruto's room and gently shook him awake.

       "Naruto. Naruto! I have some things I need to talk to you about, I made breakfast, get up, now, while it's still hot."

       Naruto's favourite food may be ramen, but his second favourite was "anything that I don't have to cook" so despite a questioning look he shooed Sasuke out of his room and got dressed as fast as he could. Ran to the bathroom and went into the kitchen where Sasuke was just finishing up fixing plates and drinks.

       Naruto was clean of ash and the new-skin-pink of a most of the visible areas of his body was already fading into the tan that he perpetually had. "So, Sasuke, not that I'm not grateful for breakfast, but why did you break into my apartment and do it?"

       "Well, I need to ask you some things about it, and because I hadn't had breakfast yet, and with you recovering from being an idiot I need you to eat something to actually be awake. So eat, we'll talk after we're done, and don't worry I saved the receipt so you can pay me back for getting you some groceries."

       Naruto thanked him for it and promised to pay him back before he left then dug into the delicious looking meal. Covering the pancakes in just the right amount of butter and smothering everything in maple syrup. Sasuke was a bit more refined, slipping the butter between the pancakes and putting just enough syrup on top to get some on all of them without getting any on the bacon or eggs. Despite the differences in approach, they both enjoyed the meal in companionable silence.

       Once they were done Sasuke broke the silence, "Naruto, I need to know if there are any side effects of the technique you taught me. Like if it makes you feel uncomfortable in your own skin."

       "Well, yeah, If I keep it up for more than a few hours I tend to become hyper-aware of my body and how it's not how it's supposed to be in that shape. But if I release it the feelings go away immediately."

       Sasuke became despondent, "Wh-what if I start feeling like that only after I release it?"

       Naruto became serious, "Well that could very well mean that you have gender dysphoria. The therapist Hokage-jiji makes me go to every so often spent like two sessions talking to me about it after she found out about the sexy technique. At first, she thought that I might have it since I used my sexy technique more often than is strictly necessary, but when i explained what I felt when I left it going too long she explained that that was what gender dysphoria was. And that some people feel it all the time. We should go talk to Jiji, he'll be able to set you up to see Yamanaka-sensei and she should be able to help you a lot more than I can."

       He stood up, grabbed the dishes, and brought them into the kitchen then ran back into the living room to grab Sasuke only to pull him out the door and towards the Hokage Tower.

       The duo took no time at all to make it to the tower and were up to the waiting room to see the Hokage in even less time.

       Naruto asked the secretary "Hey, Kokoro-nee, is Hokage-jiji available?"

       "Well, Naruto, he's always busy, but I don't think he's got any pressing meetings, let me see if he can make a few minutes for you. Just a minute." she got up and went through the door for a moment then opened it up wide, "You're in luck, he was looking for a distraction, so he's happy to help you two with whatever you're up to."

       "Thanks, Kokoro-nee, you're the best!" Naruto then dragged the reluctant Uchiha at his side and strode into the Hokage's office. He was aware enough to make sure the door closed behind them to ensure privacy, though.

       The Hokage greeted the pair with a warm smile, "Hello, how can this old man help two of his most promising young ninja?"

       "Jiji, Sasuke is having some issues and I think Yamanaka-sensei might be able to help him. It's related to him learning the sexy technique."

       Sarutobi, the current Hokage's name, thought for a moment, "Hmm, it must be fairly serious if you came to me about it, I'll see what I can do to get an available time for you, Sasuke. Know that you can speak to me about anything, and while I might not be a licensed therapist I can still offer advice that might help you."

       He continued, "From what Naruto has already said I gather you might not be feeling completely comfortable in the skin you're in, right?"

       Sasuke nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama, I didn't really notice it until after I had learned naruto's technique and noticed some interesting things about it after analyzing what I saw with my Sharingan, so I used the technique shortly after Naruto left to learn a bit more about it. Did you know that it's a completely solid and, unless released, permanent transformation?"

       "I wasn't sure, though a couple of the times I've seen Naruto use it there was a suggestion that it might be. Please go on, we'll follow that up later."

       "Anyway, I used it and noticed that there was no chakra drain like there normally is for an academy standard transformation technique. I also realized that I didn't have to concentrate at all to maintain the transformation. I decided to leave it active and see what would happen if I fell asleep, and I woke up still female. I slept really well that night too, better than I have in years. The next morning I ended up going outside, and nobody detected the technique was going. Asuma-sensei may have thought something was up, but that's because I recognized him and I don't think I hid my reaction well enough. I know Ino had no idea. That night I dropped the technique to take a bath, and I just felt off, like my proportions are wrong, or something. I felt so uncomfortable I ended up reapplying the technique before getting out and going to bed."

       Sasuke continued, "This morning I dropped it to get Naruto to figure out what was wrong and if the technique had side effects, but it doesn't. He suggested we see you, and possibly Yamanaka-sensei, the doctor that he's been seeing."

       The Hokage nodded, "yes that seems like a good idea, I'll see what I can do to arrange an appointment with her, she's partially retired and only really helps with cases that need to be top secret. Which, considering your status as the last Uchiha, it would be. I don't know when she'll be available, so I'll let you know when your appointment is once I get it set up. In the meantime, I'd recommend applying the transformation, if you're more comfortable that way, and go enjoy the time you have off."

       Sasuke looked down and blushed, "Thank you, sir." he quickly applied the technique and visibly relaxed. "Sorry for taking up so much of your time, sir. Naruto and I will get out of your hair now."

       "Alright, Sasuke-kun, unless you have a different name you'd rather use?"

       She responded, "Mika, Kazaguruma Mika, it's the name I used when I talked to Ino I should probably be consistent."

       "Hm, if I'm not mistaken you mother's nickname was 'Mika.'" Sarutobi commented

       "Mhmm, that's why it was the first name to come to me when Ino asked my name.

       Naruto cut in, "Oh! That reminds me, Jiji, what was my mom's chakra nature, Sas...Mika-chan (sorry, Mika-chan) was telling me that I would match what her's was and I know you knew her. You know everyone in the village!"

       Sarutobi chuckled, "She was wind natured, she also had a chakra bloodline limit, but that's a female-only ability of your clan's… Naruto, I will have to find it, but I believe there is a scroll about the Uzumaki special chakra and its uses in the Hokage's vault. I want you to use the sexy technique and try to find out if you have that ability when you are shifted into a woman."

       "Alright!" Naruto immediately used the sexy technique, though fully clothed. "How do I find out if I have the bloodline?"

       "There is a shrine on the edge of Konoha's border. I believe it has fallen somewhat into disrepair, unfortunately, but within it will be several storage areas the one with scrolls should be completely sealed only able to be opened by an Uzumaki with Special Chakra. It is not dangerous to someone trying to get in if they do not have it, however. I ask that you not go into the Mask Storage Room, however, it contains some incredibly dangerous artefacts that will kill you if you pick them up. Understood?

       Naruto was strangely focused, "Yes, Sir! We will be as careful as possible."

       Mika cut in, "We?"

       "Yeah! It'll be fun! Plus we can train with each other afterwards."

       Mika sighed, "...fine, but your female looks are way too well known. If we are going to spend time together with you as a girl I need you to change up your looks some so that people won't connect the dots and figure out that I used your technique too. I rather like being somewhat anonymous."

       Sarutobi spoke up as he was writing a note, "Naruto-kun, why don't you change your hair red, and round out your cheeks a little."

       Naruto did so.

       "There, I don't think anyone, save for maybe Kakashi, would recognize you as Naruto." He handed the now red-headed girl the note, "Those are directions to the shrine, remember, only attempt to enter the scroll room. To do otherwise would be very dangerous."

       "Oh, and one last thing before you two go, Mika, I happen to know of a few other transgender people in Konoha that may be able to help you with some things, would you like me to let them know you'd like to talk?" He looked at Naruto, "And, Naruto, I would like to request that you teach that transformation variant to them as well. I know it would make them very happy and it would do a world of good for them. Just think about how miserable Mika would be if she hadn't had access to it already."

       Mika replied, "Hokage-sama, I would greatly appreciate it if you would let them know there are many things that I do not know that I''ll need to learn a mentor who understands would be greatly appreciated."

       Naruto followed, "Sure thing, Old Man, Just let me know when and where you want me to teach it and I'll be there. I trust you to not let people I wouldn't want to learn it to be there."

       "Now, if that's all, I need to get back to work, and have a good rest of your day, and be safe, both of you."

       "Right!" both girls said at the same time, then bowed and left the room. Sarutobi chuckled to himself about what was going to happen as people saw what looked like the infamous duo of Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina running around again, and as teens noless.

0000

       There we go, the third chapter done, and this one is a doozy, next one will take a while, as this was all I had prepared. Though I do have an outline out until after the Chunin exams, at least.


End file.
